


After Hours

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Professors, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Hermione gets caught out of bed after hours
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	After Hours

Hermione hesitated outside the door, staring at the polished bronze plaque that clearly marked the office’s owner; Professor Snape. She hadn’t meant to come this way, though the silent castle seemed to point her here at every turn. She held her breath, trying to skirt past it without making a sound, her heart hammering in her chest. 

She’d made it to the other side of the corridor before the heavy door flew open with a crash, making her jump and her stomach sink like a stone. There was no way she was going to escape now. 

“Miss Granger!” The growl from the black-clad figure inside had her heart going double time. She clenched her teeth against the curse that welled up inside her as Severus Snape stalked towards her. 

“Professor,” she ground out. She kept her eyes on his boots, her face flaming. Of all the places to be caught, it just had to be  this  office. 

“As you are no doubt well aware, it is well after hours.” Even in the low light, she could see his eyes flashing dangerously. The subject of a painting behind her sniggered. 

“I was just—“

“Silence!” His order cut through her, and she clamped her mouth shut, fisting her robes, her face growing even hotter. Even the paintings fell quiet. “Since you obviously have better places to be than bed at this hour, you won’t mind discussing this now.”He stepped aside, jerking his chin sharply toward the dimly lit office. 

She slunk forward, brushing past the imposing man. Taking a deep breath, she caught the distinctive, masculine scent that clung to his billowing black robes. Cedar, sandalwood, and something herbal she couldn’t put a name to. 

The office was lined in shelves, but instead of slimy bits suspended in colorful liquids, they were filled with books. All shapes, sizes, and subjects. It was a veritable mini library, and she took another deep breath, the familiar scent of books mingling attractively with the woody, earthy smell that still filled her lungs. 

The door closed behind her with a soft “click,” and Hermione’s heart jumped. 

“Wandering the corridors at this time of night.” He clicked his tongue, and she felt his breath on her neck, ruffling her curls. “Are you just missing your troublemaking friends or...” he paused, creeping around to face her. “Perhaps some clandestine meeting?” 

Her skin was on fire, but she bit her lip, keeping her eyes downcast. The dim light from the candles floating around the desk threw his profile into deep shadows, hiding his body beneath his voluminous robes. 

“Nothing to say for yourself?” His breath ghosted across her cheek, and she shivered. His sharp eyes glinted as she met his gaze, his nose nearly brushing her own. She couldn’t keep her breaths from quickening as he straightened to his full hight, towering above her. “Well?” 

“No sir.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

Hermione flexed her hands around her robes as she considered her words carefully. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to—“ 

“Why. Are. You. Here?” His voice was silk over crushed glass, and Hermione shivered at the authoritative tone. 

“I— I needed—“ She shivered again as he circled her slowly. 

“Spit it out,” he snapped, coming to a halt behind her. Heat from his body seeped into her back, and his breath ruffled her hair again. 

“I need to not think about tomorrow for a bit,” she breathed. “But I didn’t think you—“

“Ahh. There it is. You didn’t think I would be here to disturb your nighttime wanderings. You thought you could sneak around this castle without me knowing?” His low, dark chuckle made her hair stand on her end. “You forget, Miss Granger. I know everything that goes on in this castle. More importantly, I know  _you_. ”

The heat from his body was replaced with a rush of cool air as he stepped away, and another shiver wracked her body. 

“Hands flat on the desk. Feet apart.” A chill ran down her spine, but she did as she was told. A sheet filled with his spiky handwriting sat centered on the desk, and she braced her hands on either side of the parchment. She attempted to read what he’d been writing, but a flash of cold air had her gasping as he flipped her skirt up over her hips, leaving only her cotton knickers shielding her from the cold air and his razor sharp attention. His correspondence was driven from her mind like a wisp of smoke before an open window. 

His hands were almost unbearably warm as he slid her kickers down her thighs. A whimper escaped Hermione’s throat at the near-silent sound of the small garment hitting the rug. 

His palm slid over the small of her back, pressing her into the desk with surprising gentleness. He kept his hand there, reaching up with his right to smooth it over the virtually untouched skin of her arse and thighs. She was almost certain he could hear the sound of her heart thumping against the desk, so she squeezed her eyes shut. Snape’s hand massaged small circles over her arse until her breathing calmed, and she was relaxing onto the polished desktop. 

Without warning, the flats of his fingers slipped between her legs, brushing against the folds of her sex, sending a spasm up her spine, arching her up off the desk. The hand between her legs stilled as the palm on her back pressed her back down. Her panting breaths sounded far too loud in the quiet office, but she knew from experience he wouldn’t say a word. Not yet. 

So she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the desk, forcing her body to relax. Soon his fingers moved between her legs again, gently stroking. Her pounding heartbeat made her clit throb as his light touch skated across her slit. He teased her like this until she couldn’t keep her hips in place, wiggling and pressing into his touch, her moisture wetting his fingertips. 

“Please,” she whined after the third time he went still. 

He leaned over, his lips just inches from her ear. “Please what?” 

“Please touch me. My clit. Finger me, please sir I need—“ 

She broke off her string of pleas with a gasp as he parted her pussy’s lips with a deft finger, circling her clit with sure movements. It was electrifying, and he increased the pressure on her back slightly to keep her breasts pressed to the desk. 

She cried out when he plunged a finger deep within her,his thumb still circling her clit. She moaned as he pumped in and out of her slowly, her inhibitions falling away as the pleasure built. 

He added a second finger, keeping his infuriatingly steady pace. She arched her back into his touch, and he hummed thoughtfully. “So wet, Miss Granger. Is it getting finger fucked by the potions master that has you acting like a wanton little whore, or is it the knowledge that I didn’t lock that door and at any moment the Headmistress could walk in?” 

She whimpered, wracking her brain. Had he really not locked the door? She knew she’d heard him close it... But she hadn’t heard the second click. 

“Well? Which is it?” His voice was dangerously low, even as his fingers sped up incrementally. 

“You. Gods it’s you!” Her gasp at the sudden loss of his fingers from inside her was lost as he leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear. 

“And why should I reward you for wandering the halls after hours?” He nipped at her earlobe, and another spasm wracked her. 

“I was looking for you,” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut. “I want you.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but he froze, still bent over her. 

“Say that again.” 

“I— I came looking for you, sir.” 

“Why?” For the first time that evening, his voice wavered, and she cracked her eyes. The candles’ dim light reflected in his eyes like pools of ink. 

“I want you.” She said it a bit louder this time, meeting his eye. “Please.” 

A second later and his lips were crashing against hers, the heat and weight of his body welcome, though her neck began to ache a from twisting around to meet him. She broke off the kiss, panting, and lay her cheek against the cool, polished surface of the desk. His chest heaved against her back for a moment, and then he was pulling her up. Spinning her in his arms, he enveloped her in his robes, and she was lost in the scent of cedar and the feel of wool against her skin. 

His long fingers laced through her hair, cradling her head gently as he pressed kisses to her forehead and temples, peppering them along her nose and finally pulling her into another searing kiss. Her arms went automatically around him, pulling herself as close to the man as possible. 

She was growing lightheaded, but she didn’t want to let him go. He was far more gentle than his abrasive personality would suggest, and each of his movements were carefully calculated to bring excruciating pleasure, whether with his hands or lips on her. 

When she couldn’t last another second, she pulled back, though his lips just moved up her jaw and to the delicate skin under her ear. She moaned, and his fingers tightened in her hair. 

“Please, Severus I need you!” She ground her hips against the hard length that strained against his trousers for good measure. The growl that vibrated against her jugular made the throbbing between her thighs worse, and she fumbled for the closure on his trousers. She managed to get them open, pushing them down his hips and thighs, taking his shorts with them until his cock bobbed free. 

Snape groaned against her neck and she took him in her fist, stroking him firmly from tip to root. His cock twitched as she drew back and repeating the motion, his breath catching with it. 

“Up.” His command sent a shot of heat to her core as she released him to slide up onto the desk. Hiking her knees up around his narrow hips, he slotted himself against her, teasing her clit with the tip. 

Capturing her lips in another burning kiss, he finally slid home, burying himself deep within her, his hands grasping her hips so tightly she knew she’d have bruises to heal in the morning. Together they groaned as he began to rock against her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him as close as possible. 

“Harder,” she gasped, clawing at his shoulders as he began to snap his hips to meet hers. “Fuck, Severus!” His answering growl had her clenching around his cock, and had his skin been bared beneath her nails, she was certain she would have drawn blood. One last thrust stroked along her clit and her orgasm crested, leaving her breathless and the room spinning. She could feel his cock twitch as his release poured into her. 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she released her claw-like hold to smooth her hands over the coarse wool that covered his back. She closed her eyes as her heart thundered in her chest, not willing to let this moment go just yet. 

Snape groaned, unsheathing himself and straightening slowly.A flick of his wand vanished the sticky evidence of their coupling, and he tugged his trousers back into place. Hermione leaned back on one arm, watching with heavily lidded eyes. It was late, and if she wasn’t tired before, she was now. 

He swiped her knickers from the floor, and offered them to her, hanging from one crooked finger. 

“Now what were you  _ really  _ doing here?” He arched an eyebrow at her as she took her knickers, sliding them as far up her thighs as she could before hopping off the desk. 

She gave him a wry smile. “Minerva told me she switched my nameplate. I really couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come take a peek.” She shrugged, and cocked her head at him. “And what were  _ you  _ doing in _my_ office?” 

He smirked at her, pulling her close. “I was hoping it would give me some inspiration.” He waved lazily at the desk, and the sheet full of his handwriting folded itself neatly, depositing itself in his hand, which he then tucked out of sight. 

She clicked her tongue at him, the reproachful expression softened by her arms coming around him. “Procrastinating your vows?”

“It’s after hours, you don’t get to use your swotty Professor Granger tone with me,” he warned flatly. 

“Didn’t you hear? After tomorrow it’ll be Professor Snape,” she teased. “And I hear the name comes with quite the reputation.” 

He rolled his eyes, but kissed her gently. “You should go to bed, love.”

“Are you going to come with me?” She tilted her head back, meeting the inky gaze of the potions master.

Hesmirked. “What happened to tradition?” 

She scrunched her nose, and lay her cheek over his heart. “Tradition be damned if it means I get any sleep at all tonight.” 

He snorted, but kissed the top of her head, urging her toward the door. She took the hint, and yanked on the handle, swearing when it stayed firmly shut. 

“You bloody tease! ‘What if Minerva comes in!’ You had it locked the entire time!” She glared at him, and he released the spell with another flick of his wrist. 

“I must’ve forgotten,” he said dryly, though she didn’t miss the twitch of his lip as he smothered a smile. 

She shook her head, but smiled to herself as she looped her arm through his. They left the charms corridor and retired to Severus’ rooms in the dungeons. Slipping into their bed, Hermione sighed. 

“I’m almost going to miss the way you call me Miss Granger,” she murmured, and Severus chuckled into her hair. 

“We can still play with it after hours,” he promised, and she nodded, already drifting off. 


End file.
